


Shota and his interaction with Peni Parker

by CoatOfManyColours



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoatOfManyColours/pseuds/CoatOfManyColours
Summary: Peni Parker fan fiction for the new Spider-Verse movie.





	Shota and his interaction with Peni Parker

Have you ever heard the events of Lina Medina? She was a five year old mother, unusual isn't it? A girl matures quite early, usually between 8 and 14. If they can have children at such an age, is this not then nature's way of saying this is the age they should have children? Moreover boys mature at a later age, is this not nature encouraging older male on young female relationships? Regardless the age of twenty is a roundabout average for a woman to bare children, long after their childlike looks have gone and they must spend hours a day to keep up a new false appearance of attractiveness. It can't be natural to continuously try to keep a young appearance for sexual intercourse, there's only one use for sex, to continue life. Therefore despite the fact you've been socially engineered to shame your thoughts and lust for young children, it is of course only natural to pursue what nature has made for you, ripe fruit that has but only started to bleed, soft and plump, and easily obtained.

“ _Why, there's one now...”_ Shota had caught a glance and looked up from his little note book, outside the window and down the road a girl trotted along on the other side of the quiet suburban street swinging her arms goose stepping as she went and whistled. Shota watched for something, anything...

but nothing happened, it was just as it seemed. She continued down eventually passing his direct line of sight. Shota had little time, he hadn't prepared nearly enough how could he have imagined it would ever have come to him like this, he grabbed what he needed and ran through his empty house and onto the sidewalk.

 

Happiness came, more and more as he approached closer and closer realising just what an opportunity this could be. The girl stepped on merrily as her new fan slowly closed distance from behind. Shota knew now was the time to calm down though.  _“This kid looks old enough to mistrust a smile.”_

It all seemed too good to be true, a gift from satan or god? His eyes darted looking at the houses along the road worried of how suspicious his beeline to the young girl may seem.  _“Quit worrying, not now. Fuck I hate myself.”_ He ended his inner thoughts for a moment to speak, “Hey!”

The girl froze mid goose step snapping her smirky face around to see an older boy dressed in a police uniform. It didn't seem much different from the police uniforms they wore in her time.

Initially when Peni Parker had been sucked into this world of the past she had been scared, but quickly has accepted a certain sense of relief, this was more or less a fake world to her, she was but a traveller who could act like a self entitled tourist flaunting around this primitive city. It's a good thing english hasn't changed in a thousand years.

The boy quickly placed a hand on her shoulder She simply turned to face the officer. He squeezed her shoulder, “You know who I am?” He said harshly. Shota saw in this girl _that_ face. The know it all spoiled brat of a future useless worthless annoying bitch. She didn't seem at all worried by his appearance, “W _hat could an innocent smug kid have to worry about from a cop, is it?”_

Peni Parker analyzed the odd situation, though since she'd gotten here odd situations were not unusual to her. Was this truly the age of a police officer in this world, he hardly looked past age twenty. At least she now knew Asians existed here too. “No, I don't.” She responded with melancholy. _“There shouldn't be any need to rush to aunt May's.”_ She stated self-consciously.

“Are your parents around?”

“Oh, they're quite far away.” The girl replied hinting at an obvious in-joke to herself.

“ _A run away?”_ Shota thought only for a second before continuing, “I'm passing from th-”

“Are you a cop?” She interrupted

He gave her a hard look, “I'm Brooklyn Health Personnel, of The Midtown District Safety and Justice Station, yes I'm a police officer.” He grabbed his uniform and emphasized the badge he wore which echoed his supposed title. Peni squinted at the badge trying to read the tiny words wrapped around the emblem in more of a mocking fashion rather than any real interest.

Shota gave a quick rattle to the girl's shoulder, “There is a serious outbreak in this area as well, have your parents told you about the HiV situation.” Shota's physicality seemed to weaken the girl's facade as her face turned more sour feeling more properly like someone being timely inconvenienced by law enforcement.

“ _HiV? What is that?”_ Peni let out a puff of air before answering “No, they haven't.” 

Shota may have been lucky, as he originally approached her, he had realised she might be quite a bit older than he had first thought and hoped. Never the less she seemed dumb enough. “Then you haven't had your shots. Show me your tongue.” He relaxed his position removing his hand from her shoulder and taking a pose showcasing his fake gun and holster.

Peni thought back to her classes about police brutality of the old world especially her old New York city she now inhabited. SP//dr was lurking around the houses near by she knew as long as she didn't run into anything supernatural nothing these primitive humans could create would threaten her.

She spat out her tongue through pressed lips curious to see what old timey strategy the officer could possess to detect illness. Shota reached into a small pack on his belt rummaging around until he produced a cotton swab. Peni suppressed her giggles as best she could but her body rattled momentarily none the less.

“ _Is she laughing? Does she know I'm a fake and she's just playing along, bitch. No, I just need to keep it up a little longer. Now's the time to change tone.”_ Shota's stern face melted away. “Could you open a little wider please?” He addressed her like a concerned father.

Peni followed the order immediately.  _“Let's just get this over with.”_ At least he wasn't being a jerk anymore.

“ _Like clock work.”_ Shota mused to himself. He first brushed along the tongue with the swab, he did so in irregular pressure feeling her little pink mouth muscle, _“She's really letting me do this.”_ Then traced the inside of one of her cheeks zig-zaging along the side playing around with as much bitchy girly mouth juice as possible. _“I can do anything I want to her.”_ He brought the swab back and pretended to inspect it. He improvised by grabbing a small spray bottle from his belt which he originally intended to pass as pepper spray, squirting a puff of misty water on the swab and continuing inspecting it. As he did so letting the girl know she may close her mouth which she did. “So what's your name? You sure you don't have anyone watching over you right now, like maybe even a sister or brother nearby I could speak to?”

“Nope.” Peni shrugged. “I'm Peni.”

Shota took in a deep breath to steady himself, he couldn't wait any longer. Years of pent up tension, finally he had gotten the courage to go after what he dreamed of, sex with a foolish kid, he didn't think too much of the exact steps in advance, as long as he had this costume on it would be easy, and after only the second day of the outfit arriving, this was it. She was asian, flat chested, young, taller than he would have liked—she came up to his chest—but she was cute and huggable, kissable, slapable, maybe he could keep her forever as his own. His fantasy and blood was running wild and hot now. He felt he could pounce on her like a tiger at any moment against his will.

“W-well this doesn't look good.” Shota cleared his throat. Peni gave him an inspective unsure look. “Well without your parents or guardians around I can't give you the shot, but I'll give you some medicine and some papers to give to your mom or dad next time you see them alright?” Shota came off very friendly but also seemed to want to end the interaction.

Peni had become lost in the abstract nature of the interaction, was this HiV an ancient airborne virus, chances are the genetic modifications of her time would make her immune to such a threat anyways. It's best then, Peni thought, that she doesn't attract any unwanted attention for now. “Uhm, okay.”

“Our police car is just around the corner there, follow me please.” The imposter cop immediately began to head towards the street intersection, and unbeknownst to his victim towards the old run down house he had just came from. Shota smiled to himself hearing the girl trail behind him, but he sensed a feeling of caution emanating from her. Peni couldn't see any squad car on the other street, in fact she couldn't see anything on the other street as the view was blocked completely by a very large hedge wall running the length of the property to a old house that needed immediate demolition.

 

Eventually the police officer turned the corner disappearing around the hedge. Something was wrong, Peni knew it, her spidy sense tingled like fuzzy soda in her head. She should stop here, but there was a tantalizing string of danger she felt pulling her on, she needed to know for sure what would happen around this corner, something might be wrong, but she needed to know what, she knew she could handle danger. Peni took a last look behind her, making short eye contact with her robot SP//dr appearing around a house roof. As much as she loved being inside her friend, she liked to be able to stretch her legs as well. Moreover it probably wasn't a good idea to visit an old woman in a giant mech. Knowing her secret weapon was still watching from the shadows an air of smug confidence returned to her face and she joyfully trotted around the hedge...

 

Nothing. Just another boring suburban street. No police vehicle, and where did the-

Peni was taken by a very sturdy hand pressed against her mouth and like a rag doll, dragged into the hedge beside her. Her feet reeled and whirled underneath her small figure trying to keep herself from falling. The branches of the enormous foliage scratched at her weak skin. She was pulled all the way through a small less dense portion of overgrowth in all but moment. Her feet were incapable of keeping up the backward speed anymore and she fell onto her rear, the hand from her mouth left her. Peni was only given a brief moment sitting before her “police officer” friend attacked her again forcing her onto her back. Then the boy swung himself around on top of her, pinning her arms and legs holding her in position.

Peni went to speak, only now realising the jerk had placed some heavy duty tape over her mouth. _“A predator! This old world truly is disgusting! I'll teach this mongolian a lesson.”_

“Calm down and don't struggle or I'll hurt you-” Shota felt a leg shuffle away from under his weight beneath him, it made its way rapidly to kick him in the gut, forcing him to let go of his prey and focus on her flailing legs. Peni made quick work tearing the tape from her mouth. Shota noticed all too late, dread and anger filled his rapidly changing thoughts in the dirty scuffle. _“It was all over now,”_ he thought, _“this stupid cunt would scream to no end.”_ His memory brought to him an interview he had once read with a rapist describing his tactic of simply giving the woman one very hard punch to silence her, from then on she'd let them basically do whatever he wanted in fear of receiving further punishment for disobedience. Such funny little things women are. Shota balled his fist ready to hit a straight shot into the pretty girl's face. Alas, for him, the ground rumbled without warning when SP//dr crashed onto the grassy garden property, kicking up a wall of dirt onto the two fighters. The robot towered over the two of them taking a fighting stance.

Peni used the distraction to deliver a swift black shoe to the perverts disbelieving face. The spider girl rolled back and bounced to her feet into a stance mimicking her companion.

Peni's face filled with confidence again, “Ha! You're just some goon, I'm a hero from the future, creepo!”

Shota was at a loss of words, he wanted to cry. How could this be possible, why would this happen to him, what had he done wrong, everything was going perfect. He felt the knife clipped to the back of his belt, his final trump card, it was useless now. _“A fucking robot! Why!? Why!”_ His resentment faded into fear as his future flashed before his eyes, she had defeated him, known now his base of operations. “Hah... that's a really cool robot. Okay, I was just messing with you kid you can g-g-go. Now!”

Peni sighed, “Pathetic.” She looked towards the home, “So this is where you live?”

This old house had been Shota's home for 2 years now, since he was 'encouraged' to leave his parents. His great uncle who owned the property let him live inside the house alone while his uncle himself lived in the city. Shota would have to be a true runaway from the law never being able to live in one place again if this freak reported his kidnapping attempt. _“Why did it have to be this girl!?”_

“Answer me!” Peni enjoyed taking the domineering position.

Shota flinched. “I-I... I- just please, please don't tell anyone I was just kidding I didn't do anything wrong, I just wanted to play with you.” Shota was sobbing now, “I just want a hug. I never get anything in life I just wanted to be friends. I love you.”

An 'Eww' didn't need to escape Peni's lips, her face showed it all, “You don't even know me. You're gross, I won't take you to the authorities, but know that I'll be keeping tabs on you, villain!” Peni pulled a stick of gum out from her pocket and threw it in her mouth, she turned to SP//dr.

“Thank you...thank you.” The sorry blubbering mass of Shota squeaked.

“Whatever.” Peni parker popped a bumble gum bubble and hoped on top of her robot friend and in one great leap they were out of sight.

Shota sat in humility. With nothing but time to think. Whether to think of the fact he came so close to living out a sexual fantasy or to think about the giant robot he saw, he wasn't sure which was more important to reminisce on.

Shota eventually got up and hurried inside his rotting old home. Up to the room he spent his time in.

Shota wrote another log in his note book:

Women have been uneducated and treated as slaves and second class citizens for millennia, they're programmed to be stupid. To think they could in only the last few decades suddenly eat at the dinner table of humanity. Their place eating scraps on the floor is embedded into them through all history. And there's nothing I could enjoy more than to see the glint in the eyes of a woman when this ancient impulse and realisation unlocks in them. To teach a woman her lost natural self. They rely on others stronger than them because they're FUCKING WORTHLESS.

 

 


End file.
